


2019.02.26.jooheon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: late nightsilent hill: homecomingvibes





	2019.02.26.jooheon

“Baby, come to bed! You’ve been playing this for hours!” You nearly jump out of your skin as Jooheon pops his head into your room where the only light source is your dimly lit television screen. You pause the game and the chilling sounds of Silent Hill swirl into the darkness around you.

“Honey, you scared me!!” you exclaim as you let out a relieved sigh and bring a clammy palm to your face. Jooheon laughs, surprised that you’re being so jumpy. “You wouldn’t be laughing if you were the one playing this game alone in the dark,” you suggest matter of factly. Jooheon is the biggest scaredy cat you know, but he always tries to man up when you’re around. It’s adorable.

“Is that so?” You knew Jooheon couldn’t resist a challenge with his competitive nature. He saunters into the room trying to maintain his swag. He plops down on the floor next to you and you wrap the comforter you had draped over your shoulders around the both of you. You hand him the controller before reaching for another handful of honey butter chips. The crinkling of the bag cuts through the silence causing Jooheon to gasp.

“Pffft… are you scared already?! You haven’t even unpaused the game!” You laugh as Jooheon starts to spill out excuse after excuse. “Yeah, yeah, okay, big shot. Let’s see what you got.”

You hear him gulp nervously as he selects “Resume Game.”

You can feel him holding his breath as he starts to move Alex Shepherd around the virtual dimensions of Silent Hill. As you finish crunching the sweet chips in your mouth, the clicking of Alex’s boots on the crisp pavement is the only sound. Suddenly, a mutilated zombie dog lunges through the fog and Jooheon nearly throws the controller back at you, simultaneously pausing the game.

You burst into laughter, “I knew you couldn’t last more than five minutes!”

“I don’t understand why you’re always making me do things I don’t want to do! I just wanted you to come to bed and instead you’re here laughing at me in the dark!” Typical Jooheon, always whining and changing the subject when he doesn’t get his way.

You scrunch up your nose and lean your face closer to his. “You know you’re real cute when you’re scared out of your wits.”

“Ah, baby, I don’t want to talk about it anymore! Let’s just go to bed!”

As you save the game you make sure to place a kiss on his dimpled cheek while teasing, “Don’t worry, Honey, I’ll be sure to cuddle you extra hard tonight so you don’t have any nightmares.”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
